Helping Hands
by klainehairkink
Summary: requested: Artie's Mom gives him a terrible forced haircut and asks Kurt to help him fix it


The first Monday of the summer holidays and Kurt and Blaine are lying in Kurt's backyard, house to themselves, feeding each other frozen grapes. The frozen fruit helps to keep them cool and makes kissing just that little bit more exciting when one is pushing a freezing cold tongue into the others mouth.

Blaine had just successfully made Kurt moan yet again when Kurt's phone began ringing on the blanket behind them.

"It's Artie", he clarifies for Blaine before he picks up the call, "Hey Artie, what's up", Kurt gasps slightly as Blaine brings his cold tongue up to Kurt's jaw and licks along the sharp edge, Kurt has to swat him away before he loses the ability to speak. "Wait, what happened?", Kurt asks, sitting up from Blaine's hold and looking serious, "She did what? ... Ok, how long before you can get here? ... Ok, see you in a bit", he hangs up the phone and just sits there as Blaine tries to lure him into another kiss. "Artie's coming round"

"Figured that much", Blaine replies, his eyes closed, still mouthing along Kurt's jaw, "What does he want?", Blaine sounded slightly annoyed and Kurt knew why. This was meant to be their afternoon. Just the two of them, having a boat load of sex in the sun with no one else home.

"His Mom cut his hair and it apparently looks terrible", Blaine slowly detaches from Kurt's jaw to rise up and meet his eyes.

"And he wants you to fix it?", Kurt nodded.

"And he wants me to fix it", Blaine smiles before leaning in for a quick peck against Kurt's lips.

"This could be rather hot", Kurt's mouth forms a wide grin

"Who knew that you had a hair cutting kink Mr Anderson?", Blaine just shrugged, "Maybe we'll have to explore that sometime", Kurt can see Blaine's Adam's apple bob as he swallows.

"Maybe", he whispers before leaning in to give Kurt another kiss. "How's Artie getting here?" Blaine suddenly asks, confusing written all over his face.

"Puck. He was on his way over to Mike's and Artie asked him for a ride. Blaine nodded just as the doorbell rang. "He's here", was all he said before sliding out of Blaine's hold and moving through the house to front door. Waiting for him was Artie, baseball cap on his head. Kurt threw a wave at Puck as he pulled out of the driveway and looked back at Artie, "Come in".

"Hey Artie", Blaine called as Artie rolled into the kitchen where Blaine was sitting at the bench.

"Ok, show us the damage", Kurt insisted when Artie had stopped moving.

He reached up and slowly removed his cap, revealing a rather obvious 'Mom' haircut.

"Ok, it's not as bad as it could be", Kurt said as he walked around to stand next to Blaine and face Artie, "We can definitely fix this"

"Why?", was all that came out of Blaine's mouth, and he looked guilty as soon as it did. He also copped a slap on the shoulder from Kurt, "Sorry", he replied sheepishly. Artie just shook his head.

"It's ok. I always get my haircut at the start of summer but today, instead of taking me down to where I normally get it cut, Mom decided that she would do it. She was complaining because apparently the girl at the hairdressers never does a good enough job, and it never looks like I've actually gotten my haircut. She said that if she did it then it would be easier than wheeling my chair through town and into the salon. I didn't object because she had a point with the chair thing, so I just sat there and took what she was doing. I didn't realise how bad it was until I rolled into the bathroom. I waited until she left to a go drop some things down at her office and that's when I called you", Kurt nodded.

"Ok then, let's get you into the bathroom, Blaine can you take one of the kitchen chairs in and I'll meet you both there in a second", Blaine nodded, pick up a chair and lead the way down the hall, Artie following slowly behind.

Kurt stopped at the hall closet and picked out an old towel and his haircutting kit before making his way down to the bathroom to.

"Blaine can you lift him onto the chair please", Kurt instructed.

"That ok with you?", Blaine asked before Artie nodded in approval. He looped his arms around Blaine's neck, as Blaine slid one hand under his knees and the other around his shoulders before carefully lifting him up and placing him down on the chair in front of the mirror. Artie had no problem with being carried. Every guy in Glee had carried him at least once over the last 3 years. Most of the time it was because there were stairs and it was easier than 4 of them teaming up to each lift a corner of his wheelchair. "Do you need any help Kurt?", Blaine asked.

"No thanks honey, I've got it from here", Blaine nodded and took a seat on the bathroom counter, settling in to watch Kurt work.

Kurt pinned an old towel around Arties shoulders and set about examining his hair. Thankfully his Mom had still left enough hair to work with, but some pieces were going to have to be cut shorter than they would have originally been.

"OK, how short are you willing to go?", Kurt asked Artie, Artie just shrugged.

"Um, I guess so long as you can fix it and it still looks ok", he said nervously.

"I can do that, but the back is gonna have to be taken pretty short to even it out, otherwise we'll just be making this bowl cut thing look even worse. Are you gonna freak out it I use clippers?", Kurt asks cautiously. He knows that not everyone is as comfortable having clippers used to cut their hair as he is, but he knows that they will do the best job. Artie slowly nods.

"Yeah", he says in a quiet voice, and Kurt immediately moves to open his kit and remove his clippers with an attachment.

"Blaine, can you plug these in next to you please?", he asks as he hands the cord to Blaine. Blaine can't take his eyes off of Kurt. He likes seeing him in charge, knowing exactly what he has to do. Blaine does as he's told and his eyes dart back to Kurt as he hears the device in Kurt's hand switch on. The bathroom is now filled with a low humming sound as Kurt turns back to Artie. "Ok, just bow your head forward for me please, I promise that I won't take your hair too short, it's just that these will give me the best cut to even the back out here", Artie just nods as he does as he's told and his chin rests on his chest.

Kurt's hand immediately rests gently on top of Artie's head to act as a guide as he slowly brings the clippers up to Arties hairline.

Blaine watches, intrigued, as Kurt make the first pass up Artie's head. He's hardly taking off any hair, but the hair that is remaining is now even as opposed to looking as though it was cut off with kitchen scissors, which it probably was, Blaine thinks.

Kurt works slowly and methodically as he makes pass after pass up the back of Artie's head, he has to take it all the way up to his crown before it finally starts to even itself out.

Kurt finally shuts off the clippers and places them on the cabinet next to Blaine's crossed legs. He instead reaches for his scissors and begins to work the back in with the sides as well as evening out the top. It takes longer than Blaine thought it would, but that's only because he knows that Kurt is a perfectionist, which is obvious when he sees Kurt cross-checking the cut for the fourth time. Overall, Kurt really didn't have to take that much hair off the top to even it out, but the back and the beginning of the sides were shorter than Artie usually wore it.

"Done", Kurt says triumphantly as he places his scissors back on the countertop. He unpins the towel from around Artie, and lets him inspect his fixed hair.

"Dude, it looks so much better", Artie exclaims as he grins up at Kurt from the chair. Kurt just smiles back at him. Arties hair looks like it normally does, but the back is shorter which makes the style a little more modern and a lot less 'school boy nerdy'. "Who knew your boy had talent like this Anderson", Artie winks at Blaine and Blaine just smiles at Kurt.

"Not I", Kurt sends Blaine a discreet, yet flirty wink, and suddenly Blaine can't wait for Artie to leave.

"Puck should be back here soon, would you mind giving me a hand again Blaine?", Blaine shakes his head as he slides off of the counter and picks up Artie again to place him back in his own chair.

"Thank you so much again Kurt, you really are a lifesaver"

"Anytime", was Kurt's reply, followed shortly by a car honking out in the driveway signally Puck's arrival.

"I'll catch you two dudes later", Artie waves as he rolls off out the door and Puck helps him back into his truck.

"That went well", Blaine says after he follows Kurt back into the bathroom. Kurt is busy sweeping up the hairs left of the floor and Blaine takes up his place back on the counter, crossing his legs and tucking his feet under him as Kurt sweeps around the floor. Kurt just hums in agreement, but he's thrown off guard when Blaine grabs him by the collar and pulls him in for a heated kiss, "Who knew you had so many talents Mr Hummel?", Blaine whispers as he kisses up Kurt's jaw and finishes under his ear lobe, "Seeing you use these was hotter than I thought it would be", he mumbled quietly against Kurt's jaw as his fingers brushed over the clippers.

"Maybe you'll be brave enough to let me use them on you sometime?", Kurt suggests, rubbing his hand up the back of Blaine's hair. Blaine shuddered under the touch.

"Maybe not just yet", Blaine says quietly and Kurt nods in understanding.

"Whenever you're ready sweetie", Kurt says as he kisses Blaine again.


End file.
